take it slow
by prettyboy69
Summary: honestly i just wanted to write a blowjob scene seiya aido/kokoro hanabusa from aichuu


Kokoro tucks the curls of his muted pink hair behind his ears, leaning down to engulf the head of Seiya's cock. It's enough to make Seiya throw his head back, hissing through his clenched teeth. Kokoro looks up with sultry eyes and Seiya feels a knot deep below in his stomach. Kokoro sinks down on his cock, saliva building up in the corner of those sinful, glossy lips. Kokoro moves one inch down his throbbing member. Seiya lets out a huff of hot air through his pursed lips. Kokoro mewls softly as he feels the heavy weight of Seiya's cock in his mouth, flattening his tongue against the shaft. Seiya wants to kiss and indulge himself in those pouty stretched lips but the feeling of Kokoro's mouth enveloping him right now is too good to pause.  
Kokoro uses his manicured hands to spread Seiya's legs further, pushing himself down on his cock until he hits the base. This time, Seiya lets out a grunt of pleasure, hands shooting out to grasp at the hair cascading down Kokoro's back. Kokoro whines in annoyance, eyes peering up to bestow a glare of vexation towards the blond male. Despite his chagrin, Kokoro bobs his head slowly, sucking gently as saliva trails down his thin neck. He swirls his tongue around the shaft as Seiya holds the strands of his soft and lush hair taut. Seiya's mind is completely empty, overrun mad with desire as the cloud of lust blankets him. "Kokoro." he gasps, mouth lolled and hanging completely open. Kokoro hums and drops forward and Seiya can't help but to tug those pink locks. The small moans Kokoro lets out as he thrusts himself down on Seiya's cock drives him wild. He wants to pin the smaller boy to the nearby wall and screw him until he can't see straight. Kokoro's lips are now gleaming with saliva and pre-cum, eyes half-closed in a pleasured daze. His hardness is throbbing in Kokoro's wet mouth and Seiya swears he's been swept up by an incubus. Kokoro's light green eyes meet his. They were enthralling, sparkling with the intent of mischievousness.  
He plunges down, moving his hands to tug on Seiya's balls. The only words Seiya can attempt to spill out are a mixture of moans and Kokoro's name. Kokoro twists his free hand around Seiya's shaft. Everything about this scene makes Seiya come undone; the sight of Kokoro's lewd face is enough to coax a familiar pooling in the bottom of his gut. The scent of sex and yearning overfill the room. Kokoro savors the cock sliding in and out of his mouth as the reactions from Seiya are urging him to suck even harder. "Kokoro… So good…" Seiya mumbles, the only coherent thought he can spew out. Kokoro's legs are cramped from being folded for too long, but to see the older boy come apart like this is way too satisfying to care about his hamstrings.  
Seiya can't handle it anymore. The way Kokoro willingly swallows his cock. The searing heat and suction of his mouth. Seiya is being driven over the edge and he can feel his climax approaching. Seiya grasps desperately at the strands in his fists, tugging roughly to move Kokoro down his dick. Kokoro lets out a cry of surprise and shoves his hands against Seiya's knees, pawing the rough material of his jeans. Seiya controls Kokoro's head, pulling his mouth up and down his cock as pure ecstasy washes over him. He looks down only to find a look of delight written right across Kokoro's face. The boy's eyes are nearly rolling back as he moans around the cock being forced down his throat. Mercilessly, Seiya continues to yank him around, the feeling of a wet hole constricting around his dick is absolutely breath-taking. Kokoro is drooling at this point, the saliva dripping into his lap as he lets himself be utterly used by Seiya. Seiya's hips are bucking, jerking forward into that hot, hot, heat. Kokoro can tell that Seiya is close, the grip of his hands on his pink hair tightening. Seiya rocks within his mouth and spills thick, salty cum into Kokoro's throat. He hasn't stopped thrusting and the slick and wet sounds make Kokoro release joyed huffs of air. His cum sloshes inside and Seiya pulls out slowly, the tip of his cock sliding past those peach-pink lips.  
Seiya and Kokoro are both panting heavily, gazing at each other with intense passion. Kokoro parts his lips, letting some of the cum dribble past his puffy lips and gulps it all in one go. Seiya is absolutely spent, head tossed back as his chest rises in an attempt to process what exactly just happened.


End file.
